El Perdedor
by HyugaGirl15
Summary: Sasuke siempre fue el 1, el mejor, el campeón, pero le llegó el momento de perder...


El Perdedor (Song-fic)

Hay un dicho que "no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde"… Es verdad.

Sakura al fin consigue hacer realidad su tan anhelado sueño: estar con Sasuke. Ambos tienen 18 años y hace algún tiempo que son novios. Por desgracia la realidad no puede ser perfecta como los sueños, Sasuke sigue frío e introvertido, incluso cuando está solo con Sakura. Esto hiere al cerezo que desahoga su pena y tristeza en su amigo Atshushi . Ella vivía en una monotonía tormentosa en la cual su amor era quien la torturaba. Atshushi siempre estaba ahí para ella, la escuchaba y enjugaba sus lágrimas; le sacaba una sonrisa y devolvía un poco de vida a esos ojos jade.

"Te vi llorar,

viviste en la monotonía,

y te escuchaba hablar,

pero era él quien te entendía."

Atshushi hacía tanto por Sakura y ya era tanto el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ella desahogándose y él alegrándola, que la amistad se empezó a tornar en algo más. Atshushi la escuchaba, la entendía, la alegraba, le mostraba e lado lindo de la vida; para Sakura era su héroe y ella era para él la princesa que rescataría del ogro. Y así lo hizo, para infortunio de Sasuke. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que cada escusa que le daba a Sakura cuando llegaba tarde, que cada pretexto barato, que cada palabra linda que le dejó de decir, que esa frialdad que hasta con ella tenía la alejó de él, acercándola a su ahora rival y enemigo.

"Y me robó ese tesoro de duende,

y ahora comprendo el valor.

Que no se tapan los defectos

con pretextos,

en cambio siento rencor.

Ay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto,

por tener lo que fue mío,

aunque el culpable he sido yo.

Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,

lamentando mi pérdida,

en la batalla por tu amor.

Recálcale que no duermo de noche,

imaginando que en el sexo,

él te devora con pasión."

Sasuke se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil e inmaduro como para no darse cuenta de que con su actitud estaba perdiendo al ser que amaba. Envidiaba a Atshushi , él sí se había ganado a pulso el amor del Botón de Cerezo y estaba recogiendo los frutos de su sudor. En cambio a él Sakura le había dado todo su amor de gratis puesto que é nunca hizo nada para merecerla. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que tuvo y no luchó por conservar. Lo tuvieron que retirar del equipo siete porque a veces aprovechaba las misiones con Sakura para volver a conquistarla, con el total efecto contrario. Se mostraba rebelde, impulsivo, sin razón, sólo Naruto lo soportaba aún. La quería de vuelta pero ya no era suya. Él mismo se había encargado de perderla.

"Me falta valentía para admitirle,

que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,

y su hombría superó.

Agrégale que hoy yo me rebelo,

Envidioso, egoísta,

impulsivo sin control.

Por creer que yo era el único,

que tu amarías que estúpido.

Fulano con el premio,

y yo el perdedor."

(Sasuke narra)

Lo peor de todo esto es que lo vi venir y no le presté atención. Dejé que te conquistara alejándote así de mi lado. ¿Por qué fui tan idiota de no abrir antes los ojos y con mi estúpida actitud creé una barrera de hielo que lo único que hacía era enfriar tu amor? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de escuchar tus lágrimas? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de preguntar cómo te sentías? Tuve miedo de escuchar algo que me alejara de ti; pero al no prestarte atención sucedió lo que más temía: te perdí.

Lo vi llegar,

y no pensé que importaría,

y te empezaba a conquistar,

convirtiéndote en mi enemiga.

Y me robó ese tesoro de duende,

y ahora comprendo el valor.

Que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos,

en cambio siento rencor.

Es de noche y Sasuke está en casa, solo. Está en el cuarto que compartía con su Botón de Cerezo, acostado en la cama de ambos. No podía dormir. Gira su cabeza y mira el lado de Sakura, ahora vació. Sin quererlo se imagina a Sakura en la cama de Atshushi, toda bella y natural dejándose acariciar y besar por Atshushi. Se imagina cómo Atshushi va conquistando con salvaje pasión cada mínima parte de ese cuerpo que antes fue suyo y del que había sido el primero en descubrirlo. Eran torturantes esas imágenes que le venían a la cabeza.

Ay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto,

por tener lo que fue mío,

aunque el culpable he sido yo.

Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,

lamentando mi pérdida,

en la batalla por tu amor.

Recálcale que no duermo de noche,

imaginando que en el sexo,

él te devora con pasión.

Sasuke se levanta enojado consigo mismo y de un puñetazo hace que una fotografía que había en la pared cayera al piso. La recoge y se queda un momento observándola, consiguiendo que a su mente viniera un recuerdo.

(Flash Back)

-Amor, hoy es la cena con mis padres.

-¿Hoy? Hoy es el partido y ya quedé con los chicos. Lo siento, pero sabes que no me gusta cancelar.

-Sí, yo sé.- La tristeza inundaba al cerezo mientras día a día sus sueños se desvanecían.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Él si te acompaña a las cenas con tus padres, incluso te llevó a conocer a su familia y te acompaña a donde tú quieras, a diferencia de mí.- La tristeza lo invadió.

Me falta madurez para admitirle,

que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,

y su hombría superó.

(Sasuke Narra)

¿Podría mi día ser peor? Te veo sentada en nuestro banco del parque, pero no estás sola. ¿Qué hace ese ladrón junto a ti? ¿Cómo dejas que te abrace, bese y hable al oído, como hacía yo? Es un suplicio verte en brazos de otro, pero peor es verte feliz a su lado. Me siento miserable, poco hombre que no supo el tesoro que tenía a su lado y lo empujó a otro para luego sentirse arrepentido. Siento un impulso terrible de golpearlo. Ira, odio, rencor, descontrol, me siento muerto en vida. ¿Cómo pude ser tan iluso de creer que me ibas a amar por siempre?

Agrégale que hoy yo me rebelo,

envidioso y egoísta,

impulsivo sin control.

Por creer que yo era el único,

que tu amarías que estúpido.

Fulano con el premio,

y yo el perdedor.

(Sasuke Narra)

Al final sólo fui un chiquillo inmaduro que no supo hacerte feliz. Él ganó tu amor y yo simplemente soy "El Perdedor".

FIN


End file.
